Another Dream, But Always You
by Lady Knight 1512
Summary: UPDATED! Numair has finally realised that he loves Daine, only he doesn't know what to do. Will he tell the truth? Or watch the love of his life pass him by. During RoTG. DISCONTINUED
1. Dream Lover

**Author's Note: PLEASE READ THIS! I'd like all of you to note that this isn't a follow up of my other story, 'The Robe of the Wildmage'. That was supposed to be a stand-alone, but because everyone that has read it (if you haven't, please do) wants a sequel, I'm trying my hardest to think of one. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed, I've never had so many reviews before. It was good to see that you loved it as much as I did. In my reviews, someone mentioned that Onua doesn't have wild magic, but I remember reading somewhere that she does, if anyone knows, could you let me know through a review?**

**About this story though. It may seem a bit confusing because it contains a dream sequence, so please, when you read this, bear in mind the following. The dream is in**_ italics _**and the waking moments are in **normal writing

**Now that I've bored you all to death, I'd like to say that I'm not Tamora and therefore own nothing in this story.**

**Another Dream, But Always You**

Daine slept; the bedcovers thrown back in the Midsummer heat. Skysong the dragon, known as Kitten, and Zek the marmoset lay curled by her feet. She twitched and sighed contentedly. Kitten looked at her friend's relaxed face and knew what it was she dreamt.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Daine walked into the palace gardens and sat on a bench beside the roses. She looked down at her hands miserably. The girl had left Numair Salmalin, her good friend and the man she secretly loved, in the company of a shapely blonde. She expected him to remain in her company for the rest of the evening and into the early hours of the morning. Daine wished that, for once, Numair would look at her the way he looked at those other women. She knew that there was no hope though. In his eyes, she was no more than a good friend; his best friend._

_Laughter drifted from the ballroom and Daine wondered if Numair had laughed too. It would be wonderful if she was in there with him, but, what was that saying, three's a crowd? She looked around and wondered if she could just shape shift and fly down to her rooms. What about her fine, lovely clothes though? She couldn't just leave them in a pile on the floor. People might get the wrong idea. Daine was debating whether or not to sneak back through the ballroom, when someone stepped out of the shadows on her right._

"_Numair?"_

"_I was wondering where you'd gotten to."_

"_I was getting some air," she said defensively. "What about your guest?"_

"_She was a bit of a bore."_

"_All the women you date are bores."_

"_Not all of them. Some are quite interesting."_

_Daine raised an eyebrow into a perfect arch; a trick she'd learnt from George._

"_Listen, I didn't come looking for you to talk about them," Numair said and rubbed his nose nervously. "Daine, I don't really know how to say what I want to say."_

"_Just come right out and say it."_

"_But…"_

"_Numair!"_

"_All right," he said and took a deep breath. "Daine, I love you."_

_Numair took Daine's hand and pulled her up to him._

"_You don't know how long I've wanted to say that."_

"_Oh, but Numair, I do," she said. "I love you too."_

_The smile of joy on his face was like nothing she'd ever seen before._

_Numair bent towards her and gently put his mouth on hers._

_Daine twitched and sighed contentedly and Numair deepened the kiss that they had both secretly longed for._

_A pounding thundered through her head and Daine knew that she was dreaming. The noise was from reality._

_Daine sighed as she started to wake. She didn't want to be alone again._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The pounding continued as Daine opened her eyes. She looked around and saw Kitten opening the door. Daine sat up quickly when Numair walked in.

"Numair? Are you all right? What are you doing here?"

"I… I don't know," he said, confused. "I was at a party and suddenly had to see you; for no particular reason now that I think about it. It was almost like there was something I had to say."

Daine stayed silent.

Numair, looking slightly embarrassed, turned back to the door and said, "I'll go now."

Daine leapt into action. She jumped out of bed and ran to him.

"Don't go," she said.

Numair frowned, confused again.

"Unless you want to," Daine mumbled to the floor, blushing. "You probably had company."

"No, she was a bit boring anyway. You, my dear, are far from boring."

Daine smirked. "Everyone you date is boring."

"Not everyone; some are interesting."

She guffawed and sat on the bed; Numair sat on her only chair.

Numair looked around and his eyes fell on her anatomy book.

"How about a lesson, magelet?"

"On what?"

"You choose."

Daine thought for a moment. "Teach me about the stars, Numair."

"The stars? All right; the stars it is."

The pair left the room and sat beneath a tree talking about the stars until they both finally fell asleep in each others arms somewhere near morning.

**A/N: What did you think? I really like this story, myself. I seem to have a knack for writing Daine/Numair romances. But then again, who doesn't? They're so easy to write about. They're so cute together and so much fun! You all know what to do now. Click that little bluey- grey box in the bottom left hand corner and start reviewing!**


	2. The Truth Held In

**Author's Note: Okay, 'Another Dream, But Always You' was actually supposed to be a one-shot, but because everyone asked for an update I've managed to make it longer. The story will end up 3 or 4 chapters long; I can't really say because I haven't done any drafts and am writing straight from my head. If this is bad, you now know why. Someone asked for real life fluff. Don't worry, it's coming! **

**MorganLeFay99: Daine and Numair are from 'The Immortals' series, which you have to read if you haven't! ;)**

**I don't own any of the characters or places in this story, I'm just using them for the time being. Towards the end of the chapter, I take a few liberties and re-arrange a real part of the story. It's nothing like the original, so PLEASE, don't sue!**

**Now, onwards!!!**

**THIS STORY TAKES PLACE IN THE REALMS OF THE GODS WITH NUMAIR, WEIRYN AND RIKASH TALKING BEFORE DAINE ENTERS AFTER HER ENCOUNTER WITH THE TAURUS.**

**Another Dream, But Always You**

**Chapter 2**

Numair Salmalin, the handsome, black- robe mage from Tortall, sat on the front step of Sarra's little house in the Realms of the Gods.

His brow was creased in deep thought and a tendril of black hair escaped the horsetail that bound it to blow in the breeze before his captivating eyes.

The mage's mind was not on how to get home, as those who knew of his situation believed it to be, but on Veralidaine Sarrasri, his former student and the woman he loved.

He hadn't always been so sure though, until last night he hadn't even realized that the feelings he had for his young friend were so much more than he had originally thought.

Numair couldn't believe that he didn't see this coming. Of course he was bound to fall in love with her; how could he not when they spent so much time alone, traveling and her growing up from a shy country bumpkin, into a beautiful young woman right before his very eyes.

At sixteen, Daine was amazing in lots of different ways. She could converse with passing animals, heal wounded animals with magic and even become them. She had also been granted the ability to resurrect them for a short period of time the year before. All this, plus a quiet beauty that, in Numair's eyes, made her outshine every other woman at court.

Numair sighed. What was he going to do now? He had never planned on falling in love really. He had supposed it would happen one day, but with _Daine_!? He couldn't have picked a worse time or place, either.

With war looming in the mortal realms, he and Daine were stuck in the Realms of the Gods with Daine's parents, who just happened to be Gods themselves.

"A copper for your thoughts, mage?"

Numair turned and looked up at Weiryn, the God of the Hunt, Sarra's husband and Daine's father.

"Pardon?"

"What is it that is on your mind, Master Salmalin?" asked Weiryn and joined him on the front step.

"Oh…nothing; nothing important anyway."

"Oh, I don't know about that. _I_, for one, find it extremely important when you spend a good half a candle mark thinking about my daughter."

Numair's eyes widened and his mouth opened and closed a few times, making him look like a fish.

"Don't try to deny it; you'd have to be blind to miss the look on your face."

"Is it really that obvious?"

"Only when you want it to be."

"Oh… I have to say, and it's not easy because it's you, I have it bad."

To Numair's obvious surprise, Weiryn laughed.

Wiping tears from his eyes, Weiryn looked at him and said "I know how you feel; I felt the same way about her mother."

Before Numair had the chance to reply, a foul stench filled the air and Rikash Moonsword, their Stormwing friend, flew down and perched on a branch of a new-by tree.

"What's going on here then?" Rikash asked. When he spoke, you could see his razor sharp teeth, stained with blood.

"Our mage friend has just realized that he loves my daughter," Weiryn said and chuckled.

Rikash rolled his eyes and said, "Well it's about time. Daine…"

"What about Daine?" Numair asked, curious.

"Daine… Daine… ah… Daine… is getting to that age, where she… ah… needs someone," Rikash managed to say. He had been going to say that Daine had loved him for months.

Numair frowned and was going to reply when once again he was stopped short, this time by Daine herself pushing through the brush, looking worse for wear, her clothes muddy and wet.

Numair and Weiryn stood as Broad Foot the duckmole appeared on the ground in front of them.

"Daine, what-" Numair asked.

"Ask Broad Foot," she said and pushed past into the house.

Everyone looked down at the odd looking creature on the floor and waited for a reply.

"She was swimming down at my pond and got attacked by a Taurus."

"ATTACKED!?" Numair shouted.

"Don't worry Master Numair, she killed it before it could lay a finger on her."

Numair visibly relaxed but, nonetheless, stared into the house after Daine, worried. They just had to get home.

**A/N: So there you have it. I really like it myself. Do you? I'd just like to say though, that a duckmole is actually called a 'platypus', which is a water dwelling mammal native to Australia. Tamora Pierce says so in her Acknowledgements in 'Realms of the Gods'.**

**I just had to point that out 'cause I'm an Aussie myself. Anyway, start reviewing people, and I'll update ASAP.**


End file.
